Moves levels
Moves levels, also known as Moves & Score levels '''or '''Target Score levels, are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. Moves levels first appear in Candy Town, the first episode, and the first moves level is level 1. Moves levels are quite rare, with 28 levels currently, making up a mere 2.45% of all levels. The only moves levels are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 36, 47, 96, 97, 98, 110, 114, 122, 144, 609, 612, 613, 630, 646, 735, 771, 773, 792, 892, 899, 979, 983 and 1019. Compared to jelly levels and ingredients levels, moves levels are quite easy, but are slightly harder than timed levels. See the full list of moves levels here. Objective To win moves levels, the player has to get a certain number of points with a certain number of moves. When there are no more moves left, Sugar Crush will activate all special candies on the board. Difficulty (Reality) These levels are quite easy. The only hard moves levels are 97, 98, and 646 They barely reach beyond Somewhat Hard in difficulty, though, but it is widely considered that candy bombs are problems. A majority of later moves levels contain bombs, and with moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Difficulty (Dreamworld) Moves levels are the easiest types in Dreamworld. There are no insanely hard move levels. However, there are some very hard move levels, but not too many unlike other types. Levels 43, and 114 are hard moves levels. They are considered to be hard due to candy bombs on level 114 and 122. Also, as with Reality, you need to reach the end of the level in order to pass; if the game ends by Odus falling down, you will still fail the level. Notable moves levels *'Level 1' - The first moves level. *'Level 98' - The 10th moves level. *'Level 144' - Once considered the last moves level King would ever release, but this was proven false when Cereal Sea was released. *'Level 609' - After 465 levels, this level resurrects the appearance of Moves levels. *'Level 735' - 20th moves level. This level was considered the hardest moves level before it was nerfed. *'Level 792' - The first moves level to have four colours. *'Level 1019' - Last moves level to date. *'Dreamworld version of level 358' - The first Dreamworld moves level after a gap of 214 levels. *'Dreamworld version of level 646 - ' Final moves level in Dreamworld Trivia *Salty Canyon has 4 moves levels, the second highest in the game. This is topped by Candy Town, with 5 moves levels. *Candy Town, Chocolate Mountains, Salty Canyon, Peppermint Palace, Gingerbread Glade, Cereal Sea, Taffy Tropics, Glazed Grove, Marshmallow Mountains, Eggnog Emporium, Fudge Fjord, Crumbly Coast, Soda Swamp (Episode 66), Candy Clouds (Episode 67), and Tasty Treasury are the only episodes to contain this level type. *Before the release of every recent episode prior to Cereal Sea and Bonkers Bakery, rumors were going around about the return of moves levels. However, it was always false including Dreamworld. It was believed that level 144 could have been the last moves level ever until Cereal Sea came out. *Level 619 used to be a moves level, but it was a duplicate of level 609. It was later changed to a jelly level. *This is the only level type which did not have a colour increase in Dreamworld. This excludes Moves levels which are Timed levels in their Dreamworld counterpart. Category:Levels Category:Level types Category:Moves levels